The terminal and isolating strips which are used in telecommunications and data technology applications are fitted with insulation-piercing terminal contacts corresponding to DE 28 04 478 C2 and allow wiring in a plane. The connecting contacts on the cable core side and switching side are arranged at the same working level at the front. The strips are latched onto mounting brackets and, when necessary, can be detached from the mounting bracket again, and removed, using a guide tool. Such a mounting bracket is also described in DE 28 11 812 C2.
The strips allow, for example, standardized cable junctions having twelve terminations to be constructed to form in each case 100 twin-core cables. Expansion is possible only by the use of further terminations in a new housing. The further sealing of the wiring in the predetermined space of a cable junction necessitates miniaturization of the modules used, at the expense of the available area per contact slot in the distribution area, and thus means deterioration of the fitter's working conditions and an adverse effect on the clarity of the wiring.
The delineation of functional/work areas, which is becoming increasingly important and necessary, between the network operator and the subscriber can be achieved only with difficulty using the known telecommunications and data technology applications modules.
DE-G 94 00 303.3 describes a terminal module in which two rows of terminal strips are arranged at an angle of 90.degree. with respect to one another. The terminal strips allow an insulation-piercing terminal technique to be used in a very small space, which avoids soldering and stripping and uses no screws, in standard connecting sockets for data and communications technology.
It is disadvantageous that only terminals are implemented. It is not possible to carry out isolation, changeover operations as well as tests and further functions.